Tomoyo's Guide to Kiss a Guy
by Kasumi Izukawa
Summary: Tomoyo-chan demonstrates to us the art of kissing on our beloved blue eyed bishonen...(E+T)


Disclaimer: CCS is too good to be owned by someone like me...just to make it clear...  
  
Author's notes: This is inspired by an Inuyasha fic made by Clara so I dedicate it to her since it was her idea in the first place, I just thought it was interesting to make one based on CCS characters...only the thought is hers but other than that, everything came from my shallow brain...thank you...on with the fic...  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo's guide to kiss a guy...  
  
1. Find a handsome man to be your victim, preferably someone who isn't dating your best friend, who isn't dating HIS best friend and someone who isn't dating his cousin chances are these people are involved themselves (well duh?!) ,someone who is good looking and won't take advantage of you. Someone worthy of being your first kiss.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at the table under the Sakura tree where Eriol was seated reading a thick novel. She watches as the wind toys with his bluish black hair which obstructs his view from time to time and to which he gives them annoying brushes away from his line of vision. She watches his azure eyes sweep over every word and his usually masked expressions were now openly expressed. She watched how his bearing changed as he reads. How his brows creased when worried and how the corner of his lips curved slightly when the conflict is resolved.  
  
Tomoyo smiled as Eriol blew his bangs away from his eyes for the hundredth time since she started watching him. She wondered why he hasn't sensed her yet, he was usually very perceptive.  
  
When a Sakura blossom dropped to her lap, she was brought back to the task at hand. She re-read the first rule she has written...  
  
Tomoyo's smile grew wider and a tad bit more mischievous; she has found her victim...  
  
2. Remember that a kiss is very sacred, you kiss a person because you love them and not because of any other reason.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly thought about that rule and what she felt about her would be victim. She felt that in the deep recesses of her heart, she loves him. She loved him even more than how much she loved Sakura before. He was her protector from her fears as well as herself, her confidant, her best friend, her savior, her smile, her eternal pain, the reason for her every move for short, he was her life.  
  
She never questioned her love and she never tried to deny it so much so that when he asks her, she would tell the truth.  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo would never deny Hiiragizawa Eriol anything even if he asks for her life.  
  
3. A kiss works two ways so you have to make sure that your victim returns your feelings or else your life would take a sudden drop. Also make sure that your victim isn't currently involved with someone or else not only will your life take a sudden drop, someone will literally push you to that hasty plummet.  
  
That got Tomoyo thinking for a second. She always believed that Eriol was involved with Mizuki Kaho. Her heart slightly cracked but the Daidouji blood in her refused to give up.  
  
'Just one kiss, and if he doesn't love me, I've just have to face it as well as face the consequences of my actions.'  
  
An image of a chibi Kaho pushing her off a tall cliff appeared in her mind and she involuntarily shivered.  
  
'Talk about the devil's incarnate'  
  
Tomoyo thought deeper, "No matter what, I will do this. I have to"  
  
4. Once willing to take the risk of a possible unrequited love along with a possible death (warning: make sure to think thoroughly whether to proceed or not) then approach the unsuspecting prey.  
  
Tomoyo gathered her things and placed them into her satchel.  
  
'I will just continue writing after I have tried it I mean, a guide about how to kiss wouldn't be effective if I haven't been kissed before right?' (The author will commence stating the rules hehehe....^,^)  
  
She approached Eriol and he looked up just as she was before him. "Hiiragizawa-kun, mind if I sit beside you?"  
  
Eriol smiled his tender smile towards her and replied, "I'd love to have your company Daidouji-san." and he scoots toward his side.  
  
Tomoyo gathers her skirt and sits down and gently runs her hands to smoothen the folds and creases. She hears a soft chuckle beside her, "What?"  
  
Eriol stops laughing and replies, "Typical of little-miss-perfect Daidouji Tomoyo to accept nothing less than perfect" and he points at her hands that are now through unwrinkling (I know, there's no word such as unwrinkling but bear with me...^,^) her skirt.  
  
Tomoyo pouts cutely and then the mischievous glint in her eyes comes back as she replies, "Yes, I expect nothing less than perfect." She moves closer to Eriol which made the blue eyed bishounen a tad bit uncomfortable especially in the...erm...lower parts.  
  
5. Find out if he is willing to take part in your so called project.  
  
Tomoyo bats her eyes cutely which made Eriol even more uncomfortable and redder than he already is. "Am I unlovable Eriol-kun?" She says in a seductive purr.  
  
Eriol gulps down the large lump in his throat. "Erm...uhm...no...not at all Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo smiled as Eriol called her by her first name as well, meaning he is responding to her advances. She went closer, "Really?"  
  
"Uh...really...ahem" Tomoyo almost giggled as 'Really' came out as a squeak.  
  
Eriol looks away from the large amethyst orbs before him, "Quite the opposite Tomoyo-chan."  
  
That took Tomoyo by surprise she leaned back a little and said, "What do you mean Eriol-kun?"  
  
With Tomoyo a little bit farther, Eriol trusted himself to look at her once more, "You're too lovable for your own good."  
  
6. If quite unclear with the reply, push further.  
  
"Eriol-kun, what would you do if I told you I loved you?"  
  
Eriol smiled, 'So this is where it was going.'  
  
"I don't know, I haven't been in the situation yet so I haven't thought about it."  
  
Tomoyo gave Eriol a piercing look, " 'What if' Eriol-kun."  
  
His smile grew wider, "I would probably say nothing at first."  
  
"Why?" He noted the tone of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Well, there are many reasons. First I would think it's a practical joke. I mean, no offence but it would be too good to be true if someone like Daidouji Tomoyo would fall in love with me. Second it would take a long while for me to process what you were saying. My superior brain dissolves into a puddle when things as good as that happens. Third, I would be too busy imagining a bright future with you in a house with a white picket fence, a dog and few children to boot and I would think of a whole lot of things that you wouldn't want me to tell you."  
  
Tomoyo crunched her nose in disgust, "Are you really that perverted Eriol- kun?"  
  
He faked confusion with a mix of innocence, "I wasn't thinking of anything hentai Tomoyo-chan, maybe you are the hentai one."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him in response.  
  
7. If still there is no response, stay silent or change the topic and hope that he will forget the conversation. That way you might save your friendship, or at least, what's left of it.  
  
"So Eriol, about the book report in English that's due on Monday, how many sentences was it supposed to be again?"  
  
"A couple of hundred words Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Oh yeah...and what was the bo--.." Tomoyo was cut off with a question of Eriol's own.  
  
"What if I told you I loved YOU Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
This time was Tomoyo's turn to blush. "I-I haven't thought about it before."  
  
"Well, think about it now and tell me the truth Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Behind Eriol's voice, you could hear hope. He was wishing that Tomoyo felt the same way, that Tomoyo was in love with him as well.  
  
Tomoyo was frantic, what would she say? She couldn't admit to him that she would be beyond happy.  
  
But as stated before, Daidouji Tomoyo could never deny Hiiragizawa Eriol anything.  
  
"I would probably hug you like there were no tomorrow and whisper words of endearments in your ear and I'll be the happiest girl in the world." Tomoyo looks away from him and to the near by cherry blossom tree. "But after that I'll wake up and find out that everything was just a dream."  
  
Eriol didn't fail to see the tear that dropped from her porcelain face. He hated to see her sad, he hated it even more that they were both hurting when all along, they could make each other happy.  
  
8. When he decides to respond and you feel the tables turned against you, stop moping around and start to get the control of the situation.  
  
She looks at Eriol once more this time using her big puppy dog eyes, "Do you Eriol-kun, do you love me?" and she moved closer, her hands resting against his chest, her face only a few inches away from his.  
  
Eriol was once again put in that most uncomfortable position. "Uh....uhm....erm....I don't know Tomoyo-chan, maybe?" Eriol sighed in relief as Tomoyo moved back once again.  
  
She frowned and said, "For someone as intelligent as you are, you sure don't know how to answer the simplest of questions."  
  
"Hey...." Eriol started but decided not to push the topic further or else he would get into deeper trouble.  
  
"What do you think Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The answer to your question, what do you think?"  
  
Tomoyo pouted childishly and replied, "I wouldn't be asking you the question if I knew the answer now would I?"  
  
"You mean I haven't shown you enough?" This time, Eriol got nearer and took hold of both her hands.  
  
"Do me a favor Tomoyo-chan, close your eyes."  
  
"W-What for?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Tomoyo obeyed for as I keep on reinstating, she would never deny Eriol anything.  
  
"I love you Daidouji Tomoyo, with all my heart."  
  
9. If it turns out that he does love you, then tell them your true feelings and feel free to kiss him. If luck is by your side chances are he'll be the one to kiss you.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, eyes still closed, "I love you too Hiiragizawa Eriol, with all my heart."  
  
In agonizing slowness, Tomoyo waited for the inevitable. She could feel his warm, moist breath against her lips; she licked her lips in anticipation.  
  
Eriol shuddered at the act, 'God, this girl could be so seductive without even trying.' He smiled to himself and gently brushed his lips with hers for a brief smack.  
  
Both of them opened their eyes at the same time looking like a pair of ripe cherries.  
  
"Do you mean it Eriol-kun?"  
  
"I could never and would never lie to you...I love you and I would repeat it over and over again if you won't believe me. I love you, I love you, I love you, I lo...."  
  
"Okay, okay, I get the point." Tomoyo waved her hands up and down comically.  
  
She leans her forehead against his and smiles, "I love you, just as much and more"  
  
10. Repeat number 9 as necessary.  
  
They share a more passionate kiss and the rest? Is history...^,^  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Wohoo...I love this fic and I'm kinda sad that I'm through writing it but don't you think this is cute? Right? Right? I believe this has been done before but it was S+S, I'm sorry but then again, this is different from that...so people...R+R hehehe.....pretty please and if I get more than 20 reviews for this one, I'll write an omake...to what happened after number 10 and a new guide, this time from Eriol...probabaly...well...I won't say yet but I already have an idea forming in my head...so R+R kay? 


End file.
